dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:West Brecilian Forest
If your party has Wynne, she will "survive" falling asleep by using her plot spell, Vessel of the Spirit. I initially thought that her high Willpower score saved her but apparently not. I realized my mistake after trying with other characters after raising their Willpower to 45. 00:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC)denizsi Strange werewolf behavior After the first werewolf encounter, further in the forest, where Panowen appears after the quest's completion, there is a group of werewolves simply standing about, doing nothing. Did this happen to anyone else? --Rival grace 18:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Special Objects: The Abandoned camp Under the "Special Objects" section, this page says that having the Great Oak's Branch will protect one from falling asleep from the Shade's spell. Just played through this section with the Greak Oak's branch equipped by Wynne, and still fell asleep and had all my party members die except for Wynne. On the other hand, when I tried to leave the camp without examining anything in it, I did successfully resist the shade. I suggest that ability to resist the shade's spell has more to do with how many objects are examined in the camp than whether one has the Greak Oak's branch. Effect of Abandoned Campsite Encounter on Achievements Falling asleep in the Abandoned Campsite Encounter means the "sleeping" party members are "dead" when the fight against the Greater Shade starts. Does this kind of being "dead" count against the "Indestructible" and "I'm Kind of a Big Deal" Achievements? Meaning, if your PC is not the one with the highest Willpower he/she will fall asleep and afterward will have an injury as if he/she fell in battle. Does that mean the aforementioned Achievements cannot be reached within that playthrough any longer? --Pp2009 (talk) 05:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Most definitely. Now I don't care so much about achievements, but an injury is an injury and I avoid those on principle. Never died once. There's also a bug in the Pranks DLC, where your party members will technically die/sustain an injury when using those DLC items (like the soap), so that's a no no for me. On a side note, you don't have to die, just leave the camp, if you don't examine anything or only examine the bedroll (but not the other two items), your entire party will resist the lure and survive. Then simply cast Mana Clash and the shade is as dead as dead, lol, cause it's defined as a magic user (being able to cast Drain Health). Added this alternative solution to the main page, seems it was missing. WRFan (talk) 15:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello. It might be a little late to answer your question but in case if there are people still wondering about that : Only time my main character got injured was this encounter, at my party Morrigan stayed awake and killed the shade. I quitted the game to check here to see if it would effect my achievements, and did not find a definite answer. I kept playing nevertheless. After landsmeet I had an achivement which I do not remember the name now but it too was about not getting injured, and after the final fight i had "i am kind of a big deal" achivement. Game was patched to 1.05 before starting the playthrough. So I can definitely confirm that this encounter (falling asleep) injury does not effect the achievements about "being invincible". Have fun. My remarks I just visited the camp and Wynne didn't resist Shade's spell, even though she has Vessel of the Spirit; Morrigan "survived" instead. They both have the same Willpower (26+6). So I'm not sure it's true that both party member with highest Willpower and Wynne will always survive. Also the first time I came there my party fell asleep after examining two objects (tent and fire pit), while the second time nothing happened even when I used three objects (bedroll, fire pit and tent at the end) and they fell asleep when I was leaving. Morrigan, not Wynne, survived in both cases. But finally, when I left the camp without examining anything, all my party members resisted the spell. (talk) 20:00, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I examined all 3 items and the trap sprung as my party attempted to leave. My mage warden had 57 willpower+ and Wynne 39 willpower+. Unlike what happened to you though both my warden and Wynne "stayed awake" while Alistair and Leliana were knocked out. Fight began with my warden with near full hp/mp while Wynne was barely alive and had almost no mp. Wynne had already triggered her plot skill previously but it was not activated at this point (I never use it, in the interests of roleplaying keeping Wynne from taking dangerous risks; too bad there's no bonus game plot - afaik - to acknowledge this). Playing PC v1.04 here. - Trucidation (talk) 03:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Abandoned Camp Strategy Smell my arrogant emanation... There's been a lot of talk about the abandoned camp, much of it I find puzzling; granted it's old talk, but I gotta throw in my 2 . First - it's a combination of willpower and magic. If you have a Mage in your party, your Mage will survive the "sleep"; the strongest Mage that is, which is often the Warden, or Morrigan. Second - it's a tough fight for a Mage, so if you plan to do this, be sure your Mage in question, can handle the impeding fight; that is to say, she better have some damaging spells handy, Wynne has mostly supporting spells, while Morrigan has mostly softening spells. In this mano-a-mano situation, the Mage Warden is usually best suited to take on the Shade. Third - I've yet to read any mention of Reviving the party. I've poked my nose at a few related topics, and no mention of casting Revive. I usually have ALL my Mages take Spirit Healer, so I always have a ready Revive spell, and Group Heal. There is nothing stopping you from Reviving the whole party in one shot, they're ALL clustered together. Wake them up, and the Shade is a pussshh-over. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC)